


just some wrinting

by rawrxdyawners



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrxdyawners/pseuds/rawrxdyawners





	just some wrinting

"You guys are gonna have to share a bed."

"What?"

\----

deep sigh

Axel sat on the edge of the bed, occasionally shooting glances at the younger man across him. He exhaled frustratedly, not knowing what to say or do. They both sat there in awkward silence.

Normally, it wouldn't be a problem if the two had to share a room or bed considering they have been in a secret relationship for over a year now, but just recently, they both had gotten into a heated argument, resulting in them not having any interactions for almost a week now, besides the petty bickering they would over dinner.

He still didn't quite understand why the others decided to put them in a room together, let alone have to sleep together. He guessed it was probably to clear things up between them, but he doubted that would happen.

earlier that day...

"What?"

"Yeah... They only had 5 rooms so you kinda have no choice."

"But, why can't one of us get someone else to be with, I mean, you already know the situation we're in... right?"

"I know but everyone else had already chosen their rooms beforehand, so it left you two alone. It won't be that bad, you guys will make-up in a matter of seconds!"

end of flashback

Now here they are. In complete silence for more than 2 hours. He groaned in annoyance, wanting this pettiness to stop. 

"Alright, I'm going to bed." Guy finally said, with a slight yawn.

He watched the smaller one get up from the couch and head to the bathroom. He figured he should do the same, but decided he was going to stay up a bit longer. He heard the other slip into bed and turn off the lamp, his only light source being his phone. He rolled his eyes and mentally sighed.

later..

Axel blinked slowly as he checked the time.

4:26 AM.

He didn't really mind staying up till late, but his phone was on the brink of death and he was getting pretty tired. He got up and decided to get into bed. He didn't bother to change since his clothing was clean.

He carefully slipped into the bed, making sure not to wake up the other. He was slowly dozing off until-

"hngh.."

His eyes shot open, glancing over to the male next to him. His back was towards him, so he couldn't see the other face quite clearly. He tried to brush it off as a figment of his imagination, but then all of a sudden, the younger flipped over and placed his leg on top of the older, whilst nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck.

Axel laid there, too shocked and confused to move. This has never happened before, much less while they were avoiding each other.

He shuffled around trying to get comfortable, but while also trying not to wake up the sleeping boy.

Accidentally, he rubs his thigh on the man's crotch, receiving a soft moan. He froze, feeling his face flush and pants get tight. Slowly, he began to grind on the older's thigh, letting out small moans and whimpers. He growls lowly, turned on by the man's actions.

"hng.. Axel.. please.."

He was going insane. He didn't know what was stopping him from just pinning Guy down and fucking him senselessly. He frustratedly groaned, his impatience rising. Luckily, just in time, Guy's eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing the position he was in and just how hard he had been grinding on the other. His eyes widen, realizing what he had been doing. 

Embarrassed, he didn't know whether to pretend to be asleep or just stay still. Either way, it didn't matter, the older had already known he had awoken by the sudden stop of motion.

silence.

"You do know that you could move if you're uncomfortable, right?"

Axel finally says, breaking the awkward silence. Guy slightly jolted at the sudden words. He was rather comfortable in the position he was in, despite being painfully hard. 

"I-I'm fine.."

God, he hated himself for stuttering. It's literally his lover, why is he so nervous.

"Well... do you need help?"

"With..?"

"C'mon now, Don't play dumb."

"I quite honestly, don't know what you're talking about."

The thing is, he knew exactly what he was talking about. His bulge was pressing right onto the side of his thigh. Of course, he knew.

"You're so stubborn."

Axel huffs out while pinning the younger to the bed, towering over him.

"W-What are you doing??"

"Acting like you don't know what you just did isn't going to help your case. I know we haven't really been on best terms but it's been long enough, and I know that wasn't some random dream."

Guys felt his face flushing up and quickly look away.

"And what are you going to do about it."

"Tch."

Axel leaned towards the other and softly kissed him, slipping one of his hands in his hair and the other under his thigh.

Stunned, Guy slowly melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around him. The older begins to rub his and the younger crotches together, gaining small moans from the other. Taking this as an advantage, he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth and began to explore it. 

Out of breath, they both separate, their saliva connecting.

"You liked that, huh?"

Guy punches Axel's arm lightly in response.

"Mhm, totally. Now get off you dingus, I'm gonna do something."

"Oh? But we just-"

Guy flips him back over to his original position and slowly begins to un-buckle his belt.

"Ohh, I see."

"Shut it."

"Feisty today? You better watch your language around me bubs."

"I'm still angry at you, so you better shut it before I stop."

"Hm."

He removes the other's pants and lightly palms him through his boxers. Low growls and groans escape the other's mouth, feeling his shaft throb.

"Fuck.."

Precum stains the outside of his boxers, making a wet spot. He finally pulls them down and feels the older man's dick slap his face. He watches as the precum leaks down his dick. He admires the swollen tip and the veins that run along the side of his cock. He softly rubs his thumb again the slit and kisses it. He wraps his hand around it and very slowly jerks it up and down, teasing the tip with kitty licks.

Axel roughly grasps the younger man's hair, causing him to softly moan.

"You little fucking tease... looking to make me all aroused and shit."

Guy just flashes a quick smile towards the other and speeds up his hand, watching him groan in pleasure.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, He placed his lips and slowly took him, until the tip hit the back of his throat. He began to bob his head up and down, occasionally swirling his tongue around his cock. Axel moaned out different profanities, sub-consciously pulling the other's hair. He moaned loudly by the sudden grip, sending vibrations through the man's cock. He palmed himself while beginning to suck faster. The taste of precum sent shivers down his spine, anticipating the feeling of hot cum gushing down his throat. 

He could tell the older was getting close by how his breathing became labored, so he went as fast as he could, wanting to taste his seed swishing around his mouth, but that idea soon came to an end as soon as the older pushed him off of him.

"What? Why'd you pull me off-"

"Take off your pants. Keep the shirt on."

"But I'm not-"

"Now."

Guy glared at the other and began to remove his pants. He felt hit his dick spring out into the cold air and shiver. He looked at the older man, who was still completely clothed.

"This isn't fair."

Guy pouted.

"What? You wanna see me nude? Didn't know you were that needy."

His face became a bright red and quickly tried to change the subject.

"Just do what you're going to do already..."

Axel chuckles and takes off his shirt and pulls his pants all the way down to the floor.

He picks up the younger one and places him on his lap. He runs his hand down his back and plays with the hem of his shirt. He slowly lifts the shirt to reveal his bare tummy. He lays him on his back and rubs the sides of his hips while placing soft butterfly kisses on his chest down to his stomach. Guy moans at the touch, feeling his stomach twist and turn at the bare feeling. He takes off the shirt whole and nibbles on the man's neck, receiving whines and pleads.

He licks his lips at the beautiful sounds escaping from the other, just wanting to pound him raw. He grabs lube from the drawer and coats his fingers in a thick layer of it. He smudges a bit on the other hole, causing him to slightly jolt up. He inserts one finger and thrusts it in very slowly. The younger moaned a bit louder than usual and arches his back. Not long after he inserts a second and third finger. At this point, the man was a mess. He gripped the bedsheets as the older thrusts his fingers further into him.

"hNGH, pLEAse!"

"Please what darling."

"f-FUCK ME! pLeASE FOr tHE LOvE OF GOD!"

Axel chuckled under his breath. He loved seeing the other like this. Completely under his command and in total submission. He abruptly takes his fingers out of the younger, leaving him achingly empty. The older spreads lube on his cock, and alines it with man's hole, but before he could slide in, Guy yells

"W-wait!"

"Is something wrong??"

"Um, lay down, again."

Axel narrows his eyes and looks at him suspiciously.

"Why. What are you going to do."

"Just do it for fuck's sake. I'm impatient here."

After a minute of weird looks, he sighs and obediently lays down.

"Don't try anything funny-"

He's instantly cut off by a slam and moan. He watches as the younger slowly rides him, back facing him. His long luscious hair bounced along with the other man's rhythm, and his head was thrown back each time he slams himself back down on the massive dick. Axel covers his mouth as he feels the sensation growing as the other fastens his pace. He groans at the way the boy rolls his hips and bobs up and down on his cock.

"Fuck baby, you're so good for me..."

Guy moans at the praise, loving the attention the older is giving him. His stomach bulged by just having half the member inside of him. He felt the other place his hands on his hips and rock him deeper than he usually would go. 

"hnGH FUCk!!~"

His eyes rolled back as he hit a certain spot. Drool ran down his mouth as he repeatedly bounced down on that spot. His whole body hurt but the pleasure was too much to stop.

"B-babe, I'm gonna fucking- hng- cum-"

The younger gripped the other's knees for support and roughly slammed himself on his cock, sending a wonderful sensation through the two. They moaned in sync as they finally released together. Guy felt his insides be filled by the man's semen, feeling it some ooze out from the amount left in him. He groaned as he felt a shock of pain shoot through his body. He felt sore but he didn't regret anything. Axel stared at the other's ass as he watched his breath. It was bright red from all the slapping and smacking, and his cum pooled out of the younger without even pulling out. He licked his lips and pressed against his back. The other let out a low strained moan and weakly glared at the older. 

He slightly chuckles at him, admiring the perfect figure in front of him.

"You're so fucking beautiful. I love you so much."

"Hmph."  
\--------  
WHATYUJKAL


End file.
